Szpony i topory
thumb|282px|Plansza do grySzpony i topory (ang. Maces and Talons) - opierająca się na symbolice gra strategiczna, znana od dawna wśród licznych plemion wikingów. Pojawia się w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata, gdzie specjalizuje się w niej Viggo Czarciousty, przywódca Łowców Smoków. Opis Gra składa się z planszy w kształcie lądów i wyspy poprzedzielanych wodą. Plansza ma wymiary około 50 x 50 cm i znajduje się w głębokiej kwadratowej misie, obramowanej drewnianymi deskami. W skład gry wchodzą pionki symbolizujące następujące postacie: *wódz wikingów *przywódca maruderów (rabusiów) *oszust/zdrajca *ośmiu łowców *wspólnik Przebieg i znaczenie Optymalne jest, aby grały w nią dwie osoby. Jedna z nich zadaje określone ustawienie pionków, zaś druga ma za zadanie rozegranie postawionej sytuacji, by doprowadzić ją do jak najkorzystniejszego rezultatu. Dokładne zasady ani przebieg gry nie są znane; prawdopodobnie pionki ustawia się w jak najlepszym układzie, tak, by w rzeczywistym życiu "dobrzy" mogli wygrać ze "złymi". Według Śledzika, jest to gra udoskonalająca umiejętności planowania i podejmowania decyzji. Gra ta ma na celu naukę myślenia i planowania strategicznego, w związku z czym cieszy się popularnością przede wszystkim wśród wszelkiego rodzaju przywódców. Poddawano jej przyszłych wodzów, by sprawdzić, jak nadają się do tej roli. Pojawienie się Gra wielokrotnie pojawia się bądź jest wspomniana w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Nałogowo gra w nią Viggo, co po raz pierwszy widzimy w odcinku Szpony i topory (część 1). Mężczyzna jest wielkim znawcą tej gry i głęboko wierzy w przekazywane przez nią treści. Przenosi postaci oraz wydarzenia układane przez siebie w grze do prawdziwego życia, często porównując otaczających go ludzi do poszczególnych pionków w grze. Viggo zwykł grać w tę grę ze swoim dziadkiem i wówczas zawsze wybierał rolę szlachetnego wodza wikingów. Zawsze też przegrywał. Sądził, że jego dziadek jest po prostu lepszy, ale w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, iż to nie kwestia umiejętności, a moralnego podejścia. Jak sam powiedział - biel i czerń często wpadają w tej grze w odcienie szarości, a pojęcia "dobra" i "zła" są względne, zależnie od interesów gracza. Dążenie do zwycięstwa usprawiedliwia przebiegłe i nieczyste zagrania. Kuriozalnym przykładem fascynacji Viggo Szponami i toporami jest gra z Dagurem, kiedy zamiast pionków kierują oni prawdziwymi ludźmi. Viggo jest w stanie dokonać wielkich poświęceń, by osiągnąć swój cel - Dagurowi udaje się schwytać siedmiu jego Łowców, jednak przy tym nieostrożnie pozwala na to, by jego "wódz" został stracony, przez co przegrywa starcie. Czarciousty nie ma skrupułów w poświęceniu swojej drużyny, gdyż według niego żaden pionek - ani człowiek - nie jest niezastąpiony. Jako dziedzic tytułu wodza Berk, Czkawka również zna tę grę i wykazuje w niej duże zdolności. Z planszą Viggo styka się w odcinku Szpony i topory (część 2). Z jego słów dowiadujemy się, że "zdrajca musi na końcu zginąć". Zdrajcą jest przełamany na pół pionek symbolizujący Heatherę - Viggo tym samym daje do zrozumienia Czkawce, że Heathera, jako zdrajczyni Łowców, musi umrzeć. Obsesja Viggo przejawia się w tym, że traktuje on swoje życie jak jedną wielką grę. Słowa Czkawki o zdrajcy, który zawsze ginie na końcu - co brzmi jak jedna z zasad Szponów i toporów - jak wszelkie inne zasady gry znajduje odbicie w losach Czarcioustego. Zdradzając bowiem Krogana i Johanna oraz stając po stronie Czkawki, Viggo naraża się na śmierć i wkrótce ginie - symbolicznie, jako zdrajca, broniąc swoich niedawnych wrogów. en:Maces and Talons (game) Kategoria:Pojęcia Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Przedmioty z filmów Kategoria:Zwyczaje Kategoria:Zwyczaje z filmów